Shhh!
by SpeakBraevery
Summary: Just a Jagan fic, with a bit of Kenlos. Two-shot.


**I wasn't sure I was going to post this, seeing as I think it's pretty crappy, but I decided to, anyway. So, hopefully it's not too awful. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

**James's POV**

"Logan, no homework at the dinner table, please," Ms. Knight says, getting up to take my boyfriend's books and papers. "I love that you're doing your work, but now is not the time." Logan frowns slightly and I can't help but smirk. Only Logan would do homework while eating dinner, after all.

"Wouldn't want your food to get cold, Logie," I tease, and he shoots me a glare, picking up a piece of his dinosaur-shaped chicken and taking a bite. While I'm distracted watching Logan, Carlos manages to fling my own chicken nugget off the table as his dinosaur fights mine. I frown at him before grabbing another piece of chicken, refusing to let our battle end like that.

"Rawr!" I say, batting at his chicken until it's squished on the table. Carlos furrows his eyebrows and shoves me.

"You ruined my chicken!" he says angrily.

"So? You flung mine onto the floor!" I retaliate, shoving him back.

"_Boys!"_ Ms. Knight scolds, and we both shoot her apologetic looks before turning back to our plates and eating in silence. When I look up again, Logan is smirking at me, and I stick out my tongue. It's a childish gesture, but Ms. Knight and Katie are here, so I can't exactly do worse. In reply, Logan simply rolls his eyes and goes back to eating his chicken. That's when I feel something resting on my leg. It takes a moment for me to realize it's a foot, and I glance at Logan before going back to nonchalantly eating my dinner. What is he doing? Ms. Knight and Katie are _right here_. He rubs it up and down my leg a few times, and I have to resist the urge to squirm. He moves his foot higher until it rests against the now-prominent bulge in my sweatpants, and I take a deep breath, glancing around the table. Carlos is occupied with his chicken, Kendall is staring intently at his boyfriend, and Katie and Ms. Knight are chatting quietly. My gaze finally rests on Logan, who's eating his dinner, staring at his plate. As his foot starts to gently rub into my erection, I grip the edge of the table tightly, glaring at Logan's head. He finally looks up, sees me watching him, and gives me a confused look. I send him a look that says "stop" and he just pretends to look even more confused. Damn him.

"Oh," I breathe as he presses his foot against me harder, pretending to cough to cover myself. Logan shoots me a suspicious look, but no one else seems to notice anything. I quickly eat my chicken to stop the moans that threaten to release themselves from my throat. He really needs to stop before I do something to embarrass myself... I shoot him another look and he just frowns slightly, playing dumb. He's _so_ going to pay for this. I casually bring one hand down to my lap, grabbing one of his toes and pinching the skin.

"Ow," Kendall hisses, and then the foot is gone. Wait...that was...Kendall? Five sets of eyes turn to stare at him, and he blushes slightly, clearing his throat. "I just, um, hurt my toe while kicking Carlos's chair." I raise an eyebrow. So he thought I was Carlos?

"Kendall, you weren't kicking my chair," Carlos says, and Kendall's blush deepens.

"O-oh," he mutters. His eyes rest on me, and I smirk slightly.

"Yeah, actually that was MY chair you were kicking at," I say, holding back a laugh. I know Carlos and I were sitting kind of close while we played with our food, but honestly?

"Sorry..." Kendall mutters. "That's...embarrassing..."

"It's alright," I reply. He nods, glancing at me gratefully before eating again. After another few seconds, everyone else turns back to their own dinner, and Logan turns his gaze to me.

"So that's why you were giving me all those looks?" he asks, and I nod, reaching my foot out. Actually, Kendall's idea wasn't too bad, and I want to watch Logan squirm.

"Yep," I say casually, and place my foot between his legs. Logan jumps, his knees hitting the table, and everyone now turns their gaze to him.

"Logan?" Ms. Knight says, a bit concerned, and he tries hard not to blush, glaring at me.

"It's nothing, mama Knight," I speak up. "I was just kicking his chair." Kendall snorts into his milk. "I guess I startled him." Ms. Knight looks a bit confused, but doesn't say anything else. I grin, pressing my foot against Logan's length a bit, and he blushes even more, staring down at his food, which is almost gone. I press harder, smirking slightly as I feel him harden. Switching to rubbing, I finish the rest of my chicken nuggets. I hear Carlos gasp softly next to me, and turn to look at Kendall, giving him an "I know what you're doing" look, and he glances at his mom before flipping me off. Logan bites his lip, squirming a bit. He glares at me, but his eyes quickly roll back into his head, legs spreading wider. Knowing Ms. Knight will be suspicious, I remove my foot, chuckling under my breath when Logan whimpers, pleading with his eyes for me to continue. I shake my head slightly, turning my gaze to Ms. Knight, who's looking at each of us curiously. Carlos is trying hard not to make noise or move, but failing quite miserably. Every so often a soft moan will escape, his blush deepening each time, and Kendall's grin growing. I reach over and grab his left-over chicken nuggets, seeing as he's not eating them. He doesn't even notice, squirming a bit, eyes closing to slits.

"Carlos?" Mama Knight asks softly, placing a hand on his arm. He tries to answer, a low moan escaping instead. And then her eyes widen in realization, and she hops out of her seat, grabbing Katie's arm and dragging her down the hall to the bedroom. As soon as she's gone, Kendall stops, Carlos crying out at the loss.

"Kendall!" he whines, eyes returning to their normal state. "I was so close." The blond smirks at him, standing from his seat and placing his plate in the sink.

"That's your fault, babe," he replies, patting Carlos on the shoulder as he walks past, heading to the living room. "You gave us away."

"Where are you going?" the Latino asks, getting up from his chair. "Kendall!" He chases after his boyfriend, leaping onto his back and making them fall onto the couch. Logan kicks my leg, hard, and I groan, turning to look at him.

"What the fuck, Loges?" He doesn't reply, just gets up and comes over to me, pulling my chair away from the table. "Logan?"

"I think we were in the middle of something," he says, brown eyes filled with lust.

"Were we?" I reply, grabbing both our plates before standing, laughing as he frowns at me. Once both plates are placed gently in the sink, I turn back to him, smiling softly. "Come here, sexy." Logan grins and leaps into my open arms, his legs wrapping around my waist. His lips are instantly at my neck, hands pulling at the hem of my shirt. My legs wobble slightly as I head into the living room, sitting next to Kendall and Carlos on the couch. They're snuggled there together, a movie about to start. Of course, we won't end up watching most of the movie. Every night after Katie and Ms. Knight go to bed, we stay up and cuddle together on the couch, watching a bit of a movie before the boredom becomes too much and we move onto "other things." I gently push Logan off of me, and he sighs, laying his head on my chest.

"What movie are we watching?" he asks, glancing over at Kendall.

"Inception."

"Again?" I complain, frowning. "This is like, the third time this week." He shrugs.

"We're not going to be watching it, anyways," he says, hand rubbing circles into Carlos's stomach. Carlos moans and guides his hand lower, and that's when I look away, placing a kiss to Logan's temple. He smiles softly and turns so he's straddling my hips, arms wrapping around my neck.

"Hey there, beautiful," he whispers into my ear, biting gently at the lobe. I hold onto his hips tightly to hold him in place as I grind up into him, smirking triumphantly as he gasps softly.

"You like that?" I murmur, grinding into him once again.

"More," he breathes, trying to break free from my hold. "I need you."

"Have patience," I whisper, pulling his shirt over his head. He takes advantage of this moment, rocking his hips against mine, our erections rubbing together. I toss the shirt to the floor and then grab his wrists. "This is how this is going to work," I say sensually. "You do everything I tell you to without complaint, and you'll get what you want. That means you don't move unless I tell you to." He whimpers, trying to pull his wrists free. I lean close to his ear. "Misbehave, and you get nothing." Logan shudders and immediately stops struggling, looking at me pleadingly.

"Alright," he says, voice low and lust-filled.

"Did I say you could speak?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head. "Then why did you?" He doesn't answer, just stares at me apologetically. "Answer me."

"I don't know," he whispers. I study him for a moment.

"I'll let this one slide," I say, and he nods. "Remove the rest of your clothes." Logan gets up and quickly complies, practically tearing his jeans and boxers from his body. "On your knees, hands behind your back." He collapses to the floor, staring up at me as I slowly rise to my feet, coming to stand before him. I shed my shirt, tossing it behind me, and then slowly remove my pants and boxers as well. His eyes travel the length of my body, tongue coming out to lick at his lips. I step closer until my erection is directly in front of his face. "Suck." Logan's lips wrap around the head of my cock, sucking gently, tongue swirling in circles. I moan, gripping his hair and pulling him towards me, forcing him to engulf me further. He gags, but starts bobbing his head, anyway, teeth gently grazing my flesh. "Good boy." I keep him here for another minute before pulling him off, his lips making a popping sound as they disconnect from my length. "Bend over the couch." Logan moves to do so, ass in the air as he bends at the waist, falling limp on the couch.

"Kendall!" Carlos shouts somewhere to my left, but I barely hear him as I study Logan, loving the way he so easily complies to my wishes. Slowly, I make my way over to him, running my hand down his back. He shudders under my touch, back arching off the couch. I push him back down and smack his ass.

"Did I tell you to move?" I smack his ass again, harder this time, and he hisses. "Huh?" I smack him again. "Answer me!"

"No!" he yelps as I smack him again, a red mark starting to appear. "I'm sorry!" I grab hold of his hair and lift his head, meeting his eyes.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He nods. "Then why do you disobey me?" Logan whimpers, flinching when I raise my hand. But I don't smack him again. Instead, I release his hair, stepping back. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do!" I spank him once again, harder than before. He cries out, eyes watering.

"I don't think you do." I spank him again. "Because if you did, you would listen to me." Another smack to his ass.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, tears pooling, and I hesitate a moment. And then I spank him again, trying to ignore his cry of pain.

"Behave," I say before moving closer to him once again, gently rubbing the red marks I've left on his skin. "This is your last warning." I lean down to kiss his sore flesh, my tongue wetting the skin as an attempt to soothe the pain a bit. I grab hold of his hips, thumbs massaging his sides as I let my tongue travel to the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. My hand comes down to wrap around his length, giving a few quick pumps before jamming my tongue into his ass. Logan moans softly, body tensing as I swirl my tongue as best I can, slowly adding a finger as well. "Relax, babe." I quickly add a second finger, removing my tongue and making a scissoring motion, spreading him open.

"Oh god," he breathes as I hit his prostate, and I pretend not to notice, instead jamming a third finger into his tight heat. "James, I can't... Please..."

"Shhh!" I hiss, swatting at him playfully. "You're not allowed to speak!" He smirks.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"This," I reply, pulling my fingers out of him swiftly. He whines, squirming.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" he says, wiggling his ass in the air. "Please just fuck me!"

"You know the rules, Logie," I say calmly, stepping away from him. "Misbehave and you don't get what you want."

"Bullshit," he mutters, standing up and tackling me to the ground. His hands are on my chest, holding me down. "I think I'll get exactly what I want." I moan as he grabs my cock, positioning himself above me.

"Bad, Logie, bad!" I giggle, smacking him lightly. "I didn't say you could move!"

"Sorry, Jamie. I got tired of waiting." He pushes himself down onto me, moaning at the contact. "I love you."

"Ride me," I breathe, thrusting up into him. "What are you fucking waiting for? The apocalypse?" Logan laughs, lifting himself up and falling back down onto me, building up speed until he reaches a steady pace. I meet him halfway, thrusting up into his tight heat as he impales himself on me. "You feel so good." He cries out as I angle my hips, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"There!" he gasps, head falling back in ecstasy. "Yes! Oh, James, don't stop!"

"Why would I?" I pant back, hands coming up to hold him steady as he begins to wobble a bit. I can feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach, and I reach over and grab his cock, pumping in time with my thrusts.

"J-James!" he cries out, trying desperately to move faster. "Oh god...I'm, I'm... _James_!" He comes with one final cry of my name, collapsing on my chest as I release inside of him. We both take a few minutes to catch our breath, unable to move, and then he rolls over and I gently pull out of him.

"Come here," I murmur, wrapping my arms around him as he lays his head on my shoulder, snuggling into my side. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Mmhmm," he replies, eyes closing. I smile and place a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Not nearly as much as I love you," I tease, ruffling his hair. Logan smiles, opening his eyes to look up at me.

"If only you knew how wrong you were," he says softly, running a hand down my abs.

"You'll have to show me how wrong I am sometime," I say, grinning. "I've always wanted to try being the bottom."

"But, you're _the_ James Diamond," he jokes, poking my side. "You _always_ top."

"_Almost_ always," I correct, squeezing him gently. "I think you'd make a pretty hot top." He blushes slightly.

"Maybe..."

"How 'bout tomorrow?" I suggest, pecking his lips. "After dinner. You can tie me to the bed and dominate me."

"_Or_, we could leave you _untied_ and make love on top of the table."

"Whatever you wish," I whisper, standing up and gathering our clothing. "Come on, let's get to bed." I offer him my hand and help him stand. I'm just about to start walking when Logan grabs my wrist.

"Wait, shouldn't we wake up Kendall and Carlos?" he asks, pointing to our friends on the couch, snuggled up together, their clothes scattered on the floor.

"Nah," I reply, pulling him along. "Ms. Knight can wake them up in the morning."

**There's chapter one. Was it okay? Review, please. *Gives puppy dog face***


End file.
